


We all got bruises

by Tragically



Series: We all got bruises [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragically/pseuds/Tragically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story begins when Derek and Stiles met each other for the very first time. Each chapter tells something about (little) Stiles & (little) Derek and how they feel about each other. They grow older and every time something happens what changes them and makes them to what they are today. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pinky promise

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if I write about 'you can have sex without getting arrested when you're sixteen' and 'you can drink but not drive when you're sixteen' because that's how things go in The Netherlands. Also the school system is different, forgive me if things are 'weird' or 'wrong' or something like that. I'm also active on a Dutch site, called 'Quizlet.nl' , that's where I'll also post the story. I hope you will enjoy it (: 
> 
> Beta'd by: Square (on Quizlet.nl).
> 
> The Chapters will be longer, I promise.

Derek watched as a lot of people walked by. He was sitting on a bench in the local park. He had just finished his ice cream. Sighing, he looked at the sky. Why would he wait for something he would never have? Laura had sent him to the park to find his mate. The person he would love, forever. But Derek was scared; what if he didn’t have a soul mate? Someone he would spend his whole life with? What if he didn’t have one? When he had asked his older sister, she had just laughed and petted his head.

“I know you have a soul mate little brother, you just haven't found him yet, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t out here.” And with that he felt a little better, knowing that Laura was right. Laura was always right. She always told him what to do and it always ended well. She had told him to go to the park and try to see of his mate was there.

“But Laura, how do I know who it is?” he had asked her, slightly worried. What if his mate was someone he saw everyday but didn’t notice?! What if he didn’t like his mate?

“Trust me Derek, you will know what to do when you see your mate.” Laura would know everything about that; she had had a mate since forever! And he was pretty cool too! So that’s what Derek did; he went to the park, waited, bought an ice cream for himself and waited again. He started to think that his mate wasn’t here, that he missed him, when a noise sounded. Curious about where the noise came from and who had made it, Derek looked up. It came from the playground nearby. He stood up and walked to the playground. The first thing Derek saw was a small boy. The boy was sitting on the ground, his knees up, arms around them and his face hidden to the rest of the world. His shoulders were shaking and Derek could hear him cry. His heart felt heavy when he heard it. It felt terrible and he didn’t know why, but he just knew he had to help the kid. So that’s what Derek did.

“Why are you crying?” he asked, while he sat himself down, next to the little boy with the funny haircut. It was very short for this time of the year, but it looked nice. The boy looked up, unsure whether the older boy was talking to him.

“I lost my mom,” he whispered sadly. Derek felt how sad the boy was, it was almost too much to bear. His heart felt black and heavy and for the first time ever he said:

“That’s okay, we’ll find her and until then you can borrow mine!” It really was a big deal. He didn’t offer his mom to other kids often, and absolutely not to strangers.

“Really?” The boy looked at him with his big, brown, tearfilled eyes. They started to sparkle a little and that made Derek smile. This boy was so cute, like really cute.

“Yes, but I want her back around dinnertime though. You see, my dad can’t cook so my family and I can’t miss her that long.” A soft, small smile appeared on the face of the younger boy.

“My daddy can’t cook either!” He chuckled and looked at his feet. “But I never tell him. He’s trying so hard to do it and he’s always so tired when he comes home…” And he was sad again. It made Derek sad too. He wanted to cry and hold the boy, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do that. Something inside him told him he didn’t want to lose the boy, so he spoke again.

“I’m Derek, what’s your name?” The boy looked up again.

“My real name is Gienim Stilinski, but no one but my mother can pronounce it right, so they call me Stiles,” he said. "I guess that's the reason no one wants to play with me." He sounded sad again. It made Derek feel bad too. Stiles was really sweet and Derek just wanted to hold him close and keep him from anything that could hurt him. He was broken enough already.

"I want to play with you," he said softly.

"Really? You want to do that?" Stiles sounded like he didn’t believe him. Like he had heard this before, but no one had kept their promises.

“Yes, I swear.” Derek saw how Stiles smiled.

“Pinky promise?” Derek nodded.

“Pinky promise.” He wrapped his pink around Stiles's pinky and saw how the boy smiled. It was a real, genuine smile, one that made Derek's heart jump and suddenly he knew he had found his mate and that he would do everything to keep that beautiful smile on the other boy’s face.


	2. Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles home. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for al the sweet and nice comments, kudos and bookmarks. It's nice to see it's loved by you all. I forgot to mention: Stiles is six and Derek is just turned eight. (I thought later when I was done with writing a few chapters: maybe I made Stiles a little too smart, but let's just say that he's smart for his age).
> 
> Beta'd by: Square.
> 
> Enjoy this part and don't worry the next chapters are really longer than this. (:

It started to rain. Derek looked at Stiles. He didn’t do anything. He was just sitting there, getting wet from the rain.  
  
“Don’t you like the rain?” Stiles asked softly.  
  
“No, it makes everything wet and muddy and you can’t play outside when it rains.” Derek watched as Stiles moved closer to him. “Do you like it when it rains?” he asked.  
  
“Yes.” Derek couldn’t help but wonder why.  
  
“Why do you like the rain so much?” Stiles was sitting very close to him and he liked it. He liked that Stiles wanted to be close to him.  
  
“It reminds me of tears.” Derek couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Stiles liked tears?  
  
“And you like tears?” He couldn’t help himself. He wanted to know what was so special about the rain, why Stiles liked it so much.  
  
“Yes, it makes me believe that even the sky feels sad and cries sometimes..." Before Derek could stop himself he had wrapped his arms around the boy and was holding him close to his chest. He felt how Stiles's shoulders started to shake again, he could hear him crying and he could feel the teardrops on his shirt.  
  
“To be honest with you, I don't have the words to make you feel better, but I do have the arms to give you a hug, I have ears to listen to whatever you want to talk about and I have a heart; a heart that's aching to see you smile again." Stiles looked up at Derek, and smiled, before wiping his tears away.  
  
“You’re my very best friend, Derek,” he whispered, while he hugged him.  
  
“And you’re mine, Stiles,” Derek answered, hugging him back. Stiles started to shiver.  
  
“It’s cold,” Derek said softly, not wanting to go home without Stiles, not when he had just met him. He wanted to be sure he was save.  
  
“Yeah,” Stiles looked down again. “Maybe it’s better to go home.” He sighed, not wanting to go home either.  
  
“You can come with me, if you want to?” What if Stiles didn’t want to go home with him?  
  
“That would be nice,” he answered shyly.  
  
“Let’s go!” Smiling, Derek stood up and took Stiles's hand in his, pulling him up from the ground.  
  
“Thank you.” Stiles looked at their joined hands and blushed, but didn’t say anything about it.  
  
The rain was pouring down on the two of them. Derek looked at Stiles worriedly; his white shirt was transparent and soaking wet. Stiles didn’t complain. He just walked next to Derek, without saying a word. It made Derek worried; he hadn’t known the boy for a long time, but long enough to notice that he always had to say something. Derek unlocked their fingers and opened his jacket. Stiles looked at him like he was crazy when he gave his jacket to Stiles.  
  
“Here, take it.” It was cool. Jarrell, Laura’s mate, did it all the time with Laura, and she always accepted it, so Derek thought it was cool.  
  
“No, you’ll catch a cold,” Stiles said, giving him his jacket back.  
  
“No I wont.” Stiles made a face, which made Derek laugh.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Stiles asked softly.  
  
“You are. Just take my jacket, okay? I’ll be fine.” And Stiles took Derek's jacket and put it on.  
  
“Happy?” the little boy asked.  
  
“Very.” Derek took Stiles's hand in his and smiled brightly. They walked to the forest in silence.  
  
“D-D-Derek?” The wolf looked at his mate, who looked distressed.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Do you really live here?” Stiles was afraid, he could smell it. But why? It was just the forest…  
  
“Yes, why? Are you scared?” He couldn’t help himself; he teased the little frightened boy.  
  
“N-no, I’m not!” Derek could tell Stiles was lying. His heart gave it away, but it didn’t matter. It was cute that he was trying to prove that he wasn’t afraid.  
  
“It’s okay if you’re scared though, everyone is scared of something, right?” Stiles nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I guess. What are you afraid of?” Stiles asked, as he walked closer to Derek while an owl started to make noises.  
  
“Losing you,” the older boy whispered.  
  
“…” Before Stiles could say anything, the door of the Hale house flew open.  
  
“Come on in, Derek, and bring your friend with you!” Jarrell yelled. The two children walked into the warm house.  
  
“Oh dear, you’re all wet! Laura, bring some towels! Quick!” Derek's mom yelled.  
  
“Who’s your little friend, Derek?” uncle Peter asked, while he wrapped a towel around his nephew.  
  
“This is Stiles! He’s awesome!” Stiles smiled shyly while Derek's mom dried him with the towel Laura had given her.  
  
“He’s so precious and cute!” Laura smiled sweetly.  
  
“He’s the Sheriff’s son, isn’t he?” uncle Peter said.  
  
“Stiles, honey, does your dad know that you're here?” Stiles shook his head. “That’s all right. I’ll call him and tell him you can stay here, if you want to.” Stiles smiled and cheered.  
  
“Thank you!” He hugged her leg. Derek's mom smiled back.  
  
“Derek, take your friend to your room and give him something dry to wear. Afterwards we’ll have dinner,” she said, petting Stiles's head softly. “I’ll call your dad.” Stiles let go of her leg and took Derek's hand. Derek smiled proudly at that.  
  
“Come on Stiles, I’ll show you my room!” Stiles bounced when Derek said that.  
  
“Awesome!” They walked away together.  
  
“So he’s Derek's mate?” Derek heard his uncle say.  
  
“Yes, he is. Isn’t it wonderful? He’s such a bundle of joy! Yes, he is a little shy now, but that will fade once he gets to know us,” his mother said happily and Derek couldn’t do anything but smile. He knew for sure; Stiles was the one, Stiles was his mate. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^^ Please don't let me know if you didn't like it. Happy holidays and I wish you all a Merry Christmas.


	3. Big bad wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I forgot to mention before:  
> Chris Argent is like just four years older than Derek is right now (Derek is in this Chapter still eight), Victoria and Chris aren't dating and because of their age Allison isn't born (yet), and that's the reason why there is no AllisonxScott storyline in this story, sorry guys! 
> 
> Beta'd by: Parachutes...
> 
> Enjoy it! ^^

 

“Woo-ow! Is this really your room?” Stiles asked amazedly.  
  
“Yes, it is. Why? What’s wrong with it?” Stiles looked at him with amusement.  
  
“It’s huge! My room is like, really small!” Derek smiled, he was glad Stiles liked his room.  
  
“Wait, I’ll get you something dry.” Derek walked to his closet and opened it. He took a shirt, along with some jeans which he could give to the other boy, before he grabbed something for himself. After that he grabbed some boxer shorts and gave the clothes to Stiles.  
  
“You can change in the bathroom, over there.” The wolf showed the human where the bathroom was, so Stiles could change and Derek could change in his room.  
  
When Derek was done he walked to the bathroom, to find Stiles waiting for him. Derek started to smile when he saw Stiles. The little boy looked really good in his clothes. The wolf was happy, Stiles would smell like him and Derek's clothes would smell like Stiles for a while too.  
  
“Ready?” The older boy asked.  
  
“Yeah!” Stiles smiled and looked at Derek.  
  
“Let’s go then.” They walked to the kitchen together.  
  
“Oh boys, just in time! Go grab a seat, dinner is ready.” Derek's mom smiled while Laura gave Derek the thumbs up.  
  
“Come on, Stiles! This will be fun!” The eldest boy grabbed Stiles' hand and lead him to the table. “Or don’t you want to sit next to me?” He asked, suddenly his voice was very soft.  
  
“Of course I want to!” The two boys sat next to each other. Laura and Jarrell sat across them and Derek’s mom was sitting on the head of the table.  
  
“Mom, where is uncle Peter?” Derek asked curiously.  
  
“He’s with aunt Rose and the kids on a trip, sweety.” His mom smiled and suddenly Derek remembered. His uncle, aunt and his four annoying cousins had said they were going on a holiday, but Derek couldn’t remember much of it.  
  
“Mom, where’s dad?” Laura asked while her mother made her plate first.  
  
“He’s with Isaac to the doctor,” his mother answered calmly. She didn’t want to make her son worried, she couldn’t tell that hunters shot Isaac with a Wolfsbane-bullet. No, she didn’t want her son to be restless and stressed out when he had just found his mate. This wasn’t the time for that and she just knew dr. Deaton would do everything he could to heal the little cub.  
  
“Did he hurt himself?” Derek asked worriedly about his little cousin.  
  
“Yeah, but it’s nothing the doctor can’t fix, now be a good boy and eat something. It’s getting cold.” And with the Alpa’s blessing they all started to fill their plates. Derek didn’t know why, but Stiles didn’t took any food until his mom told him to. Maybe he already knew what he had to do to please his mother - his alpha when his dad wasn’t home. He would make a good mate. Laura was right, he would know when and who his mate was and he didn’t regret it. He was glad Stiles was his mate. Stiles needed that, Derek could tell.  
  
After dinner Derek’s dad came home with Isaac, the little boy was fast asleep, so Derek didn’t know how he was doing, but Isaac smelled really weird, like sickness and it made Derek worried.  
  
“Derek what’s wrong?” Stiles asked softly while Laura and Jarrell where helping Derek’s mom with the dishes.  
  
“I’m just worried about Isaac, but it’s okay. He’ll be fine. I know he will!” Stiles smiled and moved closer to Derek.  
  
“I’m glad he will.” Stiles said, his voice thick with sleep. He couldn’t keep his eyes open.  
  
“Okay boys, it’s time for bed!” Laura said with a lovely smile on her face.  
  
“But I’m not…” Derek looked at Stiles and saw how the little one was fighting against the sandman.  
  
“Yeah, okay.” Derek said and stood up.  
  
“Sweet dreams Derek.” Laura gave him a kiss on his cheek and did the same with Stiles.  
  
“Sweet dreams Stiles.” Stiles blushed.  
  
“Sweet dreams Laura.” He whispered back shyly.  
  
“Good night!” Derek made a little wave with his hand and took Stiles in his.  
  
“Come on Stiles, I’ll bring you to bed.” The little boy nodded.  
  
“That sounds good.” He sounded tired. The wolf and the human walked to Derek's bedroom.  
  
“I’ll get you something to wear.” Derek said while Stiles walked to Derek's bed.  
  
“You don’t need to do that, this is just fine.” Stiles said when Derek opened his closet. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Stiles kicked his pants of and was only wearing his shirt.  
  
“Are you sure?” Stiles grinned.  
  
“Yeah!” He crawled in Derek's bed.  
  
“Okay.” Derek smiled at the boy who looked out his window. Derek changed quickly and crawled in his bed, next to Stiles.  
  
“What are you doing?” Derek asked.  
  
“Nothing really, I just miss my mom. She would’ve liked you, you know.” And suddenly it hit Derek; Stiles hadn’t lost his mother in a ‘we can still find her’ kind of way, but in a ‘she’s death and she’ll never come back’ kind of way, the way Isaac lost both his parents. It made Derek sad tot think of that, he missed his uncle and aunt too, but it isn’t the same. Derek still has both his parents and his older sister.  
  
“But she’s right here.” Derek pointed to Stiles heart. Stiles looked up at him, his heart was beating a little faster, Derek could hear it. “You might not always see her, but she’s always here.”  
  
“Maybe you’re right, but I still miss her. I want to tell her things, show her things, get a hug from her…” Tears rolled over his cheeks. Derek wrapped his arms around the boy.  
  
“It’s okay, you can always tell her things, she will always listen.” Derek whispered in the trembling boy’s ear. “Do you see that big brightly shining star over there?” Stiles looked out of the window again, whiping his tears away.  
  
“Yes.” Derek smiled at him.  
  
“That’s your mom, she’s watching over you and she knows you’re sad, that’s why she’s shining so much, she’s trying to cheer you up.” Stiles looked at Derek with admiration.  
  
“Do you really think so?” He asked softly.  
  
“I know so.” Derek answered while Stiles looked out of the window again.  
  
“Stiles?” It was way too quiet of a long time. Stiles looked tired.  
  
“Yeah?” His voice was thick with sleep.  
  
“Are you scared of wolves?” Stiles looked up at him, with his big brown eyes.  
  
“Yes, but it’s silly, really. My dad told me there aren’t any wolves around here, but yeah, I’m still afraid, but I’ve got you to protect me, right?!” The little boy smiled hopefully. Derek smiled back at the boy, but his inner wolf was feeling disappointed. Maybe Stiles wasn’t his real mate? Maybe he mixed up the feeling…  
  
“Why are you afraid of wolves?” The Wolf asked softly, not so sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
“Do you know the story of ‘Little Red’?” Stiles asked.  
  
“Yeah, but…” Derek couldn’t believe this. That story was telling lies and he hated it, it made Stiles afraid of him if he would tell him and that made Derek sad.  
  
“The wolf eats Little Red! How mean is that?” Stiles yelled.  
  
“Not every wolf is as stupid as the wolf in Little Red!” Derek yelled back.  
  
“Really? How do you know that so sure?” Stiles didn’t sound so tired any more.  
  
“I’ll show you, but only if you promise not ever to tell anyone and not to freak out!” Stiles smiled.  
  
“I promise!” The boy said, with a big grin on his face.  
  
“I know so because I’m… No wait! I’ll show you!” Stiles smiled when he saw Derek's face.  
  
“Wow, you’re a wolf?!” He asked happily.  
  
“Yeah, more a werewolf. Aren’t you afraid of me?” Derek asked softly.  
  
“No, why should I? If you wanted to eat me, you could’ve done it ages ago, but you didn’t. You’re nice! I know you’ll never hurt me.” Stiles said honestly and it made Derek happy. Stiles liked his Wolf-side too.  
  
“Can I feel?” The human asked. Derek nodded. Stiles fingers ran softly over the fur of Derek's wolf-like ears, with made Derek purr out of happiness.  
  
“What’s that?” Stiles asked, laughing. Derek smiled.  
  
“It means that I like it.” Derek was blushing now.  
  
“Do you have wolf teeth too?!” Stiles looked curious at him.  
  
“Yeah and claws too!” The little boy clapped in his hands.  
  
“Really? That’s so cool!” Derek shifted back to his human form.  
  
“Yeah, but I can’t show you now. My sister can shift in a real wolf!” Stiles looked at him with open mouth.  
  
“Like a real wolf with a tail and all?” Derek nodded.  
  
“Yeah, my parents can do that too.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist.  
  
“Why can’t you?” He asked while cuddling Derek.  
  
“I’m not old enough.” Derek said while he carefully pushed his no nose against Stiles' neck and inhaled his smell. It made him feel save, like he was finally home, where he belonged.  
  
“Sweet dreams.” Stiles whispered.  
  
“G’night Stiles.” The wolf whispered while dozing off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it! (:   
> The next chapter will be posted on 27 December.


	4. There’s another wolf in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I know it's not December 27 yet, but I just couldn't help myself... I'm sorry.  
> Oh Yeah: Stiles is just ten here and Derek is still eleven. (: 
> 
> Beta'd by: Square. 
> 
> Enjoy it (:

 

The two boys were always together after the day they met. Where Derek was, there was Stiles, right next to him. Where Stiles was, Derek was too. There wasn’t a day that the two boys weren’t together. Stiles’s dad was happy to see his son happy again and he liked Derek. He always took good care of his little boy when he had to go to work and he helped Stiles with homework and most important of all, he was always there for the little boy and Stiles returned the favor. It worked out pretty well. From Monday till Friday Stiles would stay with Derek and the rest of the Hale family (Stiles loved them all, they treated him like he had always been part of the family and they loved him too) and during the weekends Derek stayed with the Stilinski household, which Derek loved. The sheriff was nice to him and it was a lot more peaceful than in his household, without screaming and playing younger cousins, who wanted his attention so often. Derek and Stiles had been friends for three and a half years now and everything was great, until a new kid came to town. The kid was named ‘Scott’ and was placed in Stiles’s class, and that’s when things went downhill.  
  
“Derek! Derek!” Stiles bounced up and down when he walked into the house.  
  
“Hey Stiles, how was your day?” Derek asked, laughing at the hyperactive kid. He looked so nice when he was so happy.  
  
“I made a new friend today!” Stiles said happily.  
  
“That’s nice, Stiles.” Stiles smiled.  
  
“Yeah! He’s so cool, Derek! He’s a werewolf, just like you!” This made Derek's wolf very alert. He smelled Stiles and growled softly. This new wolf kid had touched his mate, like **_a lot_** , and his wolf wasn’t happy about it.

“Oh really? What’s his name?” Derek asked, clenching his teeth.  
  
“Scott! He showed me his wolf form Derek! It’s so cool and his fur is so soft! And he made this funny noise when I petted him! You know, that sound that cats make when they’re happy. And his fangs are really sharp!” Derek's inner wolf was roaring in anger. Stiles didn’t seem to notice. “He even has a tail!” Derek frowned. What was so special about that? Every wolf had a tail…  
  
“I’ve got a tail too.” Stiles looked at him in disbelieve.  
  
“I’ve never seen your tail before. Why didn’t you tell me?” He sounded hurt.  
  
“I wanted to tell you yesterday, but you weren’t home, you didn’t come to my place and you didn’t sleep over either!” Derek hadn’t been able to sleep because of it and he had been really cranky all day long, but he wouldn’t tell Stiles that. It was obvious Stiles had slept well, with his new best friend.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry…” Stiles said softly.  
  
“It’s okay. I can show you now?” Derek whispered.  
  
“I have to go now. I’ve promised Scott that I would help him with school and all. He’s still new and has to get used to things, you know?” It hurt Derek a lot, like he had just been punched in the gut, but he didn’t show it.  
  
“Yeah, I know.” In reality Derek didn’t know, he had never been ‘the new kid’. He hadn’t needed all the attention when he’d transferred to Stiles’s school to get closer with the kid. He’d had Stiles to tell and show him everything, he hadn’t needed anyone else and he hadn’t wanted that either.  
  
“I’ll drop by tomorrow!” Before Derek could say anything else, the little boy was gone and Derek was left alone again…  
  
Stiles knew it wasn’t very nice of him to blow Derek off, but he really had promised to help Scott a little more. But why did he feel so bad about it? Derek had taken the news pretty well… Stiles didn’t get it, maybe he should apologize.  
  
“Stiles, over here!” Scott waved at him, smiling brightly.  
  
“Hey!” Stiles said while he walked to the wolf.  
  
“What’s wrong? You look sad.” Scott looked at him with a worried expression on his face.  
  
“I told a friend I would hang out with you today but I don’t think he liked it very much.” Stiles looked at his fingers. He was a shitty friend. Derek had looked so tired and yet he had been so nice to him and it made Stiles feel guilty about not calling him yesterday and telling him he was spending the night with Scott.  
  
“If he doesn't want you to hang out with other friends, he isn’t a good friend.” Stiles looked up at Scott. Of course Scott didn’t know Derek was a wolf. He hadn’t told him and he wasn’t planning to. He had promised Derek that he wouldn’t tell anyone, so he wouldn’t tell Scott either.  
  
“How can you say that? You don’t even know him!” Stiles yelled, feeling angry. Scott didn’t know Derek. Not the way Stiles knew him and no one but Stiles was allowed to speak badly about Derek. Not even his dad.  
  
“Calm down, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Stiles sighed and sat down.  
  
“It’s okay, just don’t talk about Derek in that way, okay?” Scott nodded.  
  
“Yeah, okay.” Scott sat down next to him on the couch. They were silent for a long time.  
  
“I need to tell you something, Stiles, but you have to promise me you won’t freak out, okay?” In a way it sounded very familiar to Stiles, so he nodded.  
  
“I promise, now tell me!” He was getting curious.  
  
“I think you’re my mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah So I've made a cliffhanger... I hope you all aren't mad at me because of that. :x 
> 
> I hope you al had a merry Christmas ^^ 
> 
> Till next time! (:


	5. Powerful words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all Scott McCall's fault!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was evil to stop there I know, I don't like Scott right now, but he's in here. Please don't hate me for this...
> 
> Beta'd by: Square.
> 
> Enjoy it! (:

“What?” Stiles didn’t believe it. Scott was probably joking, he had to be. Stiles was no one's mate. Well, except Lydia's. Lydia Martin was his soulmate, the one he wanted to marry when he was old enough, the one he wanted to have babies with, or a baby, because if she only wanted one that was fine with Stiles too. “You have got to be kidding me.” Scott sighed and looked at him with puppy eyes.  
  
“I’m not kidding, Stiles,” the werewolf said.  
  
“But Lydia… She’s my soulmate, the one I’m going to marry when I’m old enough!” Stiles was angry, really angry. Why did other people always tell him what to do? First they took his mom away and now he couldn’t even be with the girl of his dreams! It wasn’t fair! Stupid Scott with his stupid ideas!  
  
“I’m sorry, Stiles.” Stiles looked at him and sighed. Scott couldn’t really help it. Laura had told him what it was like for a werewolf. They could feel it in their heart when their mate was there. They could smell it, because their soul mate would smell very good and when they held each other it would feel like home, like they belonged. Laura had told him it hurt her when Jarrell wasn’t near her since she had realized he was her mate. But it would all go away when he hugged or kissed her. She had told him it made her feel happier, stronger, healthier. Jarrell had told him basically the same thing. But Laura and Jarrell were both werewolves and Stiles wasn’t, so maybe it was different for him. Maybe he wouldn’t feel all that.  
  
“But Lydia would be heartbroken!” Stiles tried, but Scott didn’t buy it.  
  
“Lydia is with Jackson, she’s his mate,” Scott said.  
  
“Yeah, but-” Scott interrupted.  
  
“She doesn’t even notice you, you know.” Stiles felt hurt, because it was true. Lydia Martin, the strawberry blond godess, never looked at him. She probably didn’t even know he was alive.  
  
“Yeah, you’re probably right, but she’s so pretty, you know?” Stiles sighed and looked at Scott again.  
  
“Yeah, she’s pretty on the outside, but on the inside I’m not so sure. She isn’t very nice to you.” Stiles struggled.  
  
“She’s nice once you get to know her.” Scott cocked his eyebrow.  
  
“You might as well say 'she’s a bitch but you’ll get used to it’.” Scott made an ugly face.  
  
“You should understand!” Stiles answered, getting angry. Why didn’t Scott get it? If he told Derek about it, he would understand him and tell him that everything would be all right in the end. Derek always cheered him up, even when he didn’t want to be cheered up.  
  
“I’m going home,” Stiles said, while getting up.  
  
“Your house or someone else’s?” Scott asked in a mocking voice.  
  
“Derek’s,” Stiles answered, while narrowing his eyes. “Why, what does it matter to you?” Scott smiled sweetly at him.  
  
“You know Derek is going to high school pretty soon, right? Soon he’ll have no time to play with you anymore. You’ll become nothing more than _a burden_ to him. You’ll only get in the way. Sooner or later he’ll dump you and then you’re going to be all alone again. You’ll be hurt and I don’t like that. I’ll never dump you, not for anyone. I’ll never leave you behind.” His words cut like knives. He didn’t want to be a burden and especially not to Derek. Derek was always so good to him, so sweet and caring. He never asked what was bothering him, until he wanted to tell it. Derek just hugged him and told him everything he wanted, _needed_ to hear.  
  
“I’m not a burden! Not to Derek!” Scott smiled devilishly.  
  
“Derek told you that? He probably doesn’t think that now, but it’ll come and it’ll come soon. You just have to wait. Right after summer break he’ll dump you, Stiles, because he found a new best friend, someone who’s more fun to hang out with.” It felt like something cracked inside.  
  
“How can you say that about Derek? He’ll never leave me! _He promised me_!” Tears started to fill his eyes. Derek couldn’t be that cruel to him, right?  
  
“Because I know what he’s going to do, Stiles! I had a friend like Derek too. We were best friends for years and then my dad died and suddenly he didn’t want to be my best friend anymore, because I was talking too much about my dad and about how much I missed him. He just left after that, he went to high school the summer after and I haven’t seen or heard from him since. I don’t want you to get hurt that way. No matter how different that Derek guy seems to be, in the end they are all the same.” Maybe Scott was right. Maybe Derek wouldn’t want him around anymore when he started going to high school, because the older kinds were all so much cooler than Stiles was. Maybe he would find a better best friend than Stiles… Without saying a word Stiles walked away from Scott and started to walk towards Derek’s house, thinking about the things Scott said.

 

  
  
“Derek, are you here?” Derek looked up from his drawings.  
  
“Yeah, I’m here. What’s going on? Did Scott do something you didn’t like?” Stiles wanted to run to him and bury his face in the crook of his neck and cry his eyes out, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t do it.  
  
“He… He told me that I’m his mate.” Derek’s mouth fell open.  
  
“You’re his mate?” Derek said, a little shocked.  
  
“That’s what he told me,” Stiles said softly. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to hurt Derek, but he had to. He had to hurt Derek in order to keep him from hurting himself later.  
  
“And do you want to?” The human looked at the werewolf and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“I don’t know yet, but that’s not why I’m here.” Stiles couldn’t look at the wolf any longer, so he looked at the floor instead.  
  
“What’s going on Stiles? You’re acting really strange…” Stiles took a deep breath.  
  
“I can’t be friends with you anymore.” Derek felt like his heart was just ripped out his chest and was still beating in Stiles’ hands, very slowly.  
  
“Why?” His voice was shaking. What had he done to make Stiles this angry with him, to make Stiles decide not to be friends with him anymore?  
  
“You wouldn’t understand. We can’t work out anymore, we’re too different! And we’re just growing apart and we can’t stop that. You’ll go to another school Derek! You’ll go far away and I’m stuck here, for two more years and then we’ll see each other less and less and I don’t want it. I don’t want to see it slipping away, knowing I can’t do anything about it.” He was crying now and it hurt Derek so much, it was all too much. He stood up and walked to Stiles, but the boy shook his head. Derek froze and looked helplessly at the crying boy.  
  
“It’s better if I go now and please, just leave me alone! Just don’t visit me anymore, don’t come near me anymore! I don’t want to see you ever again, I fucking hate you!” And with those words the boy walked away, leaving Derek alone again. The wolf was hurt and wounded because of the hurtful words and started to walk to the kitchen where Laura was sitting.  
  
“Derek, what happened with Stiles? Why did he run away so quickly?” She looked worried.  
  
"Everything was fine, until he came along and fucked this up. He took Stiles away from me, messed with his head, telling him he was his mate, he had no right!" Derek was furious. Scott had no right! Stiles was _his_ mate, his! Not Scott’s! But on the other hand, he could really burst into tears any moment because of it.  
  
“Who? What happened, Derek?” Laura wrapped her arms around him and he started to cry his eyes out.  
  
“Scott. That stupid McCall kid! He took Stiles away from me! I wanted to tell him, but that… that! I hate him! Stiles hates me!” he yelled, upset. It really hurt Derek, he had really thought, _hoped_ that Stiles was _his_ soul mate, his mate. The one who would be there _for better and for worse_ , but he had been wrong. Stiles wasn’t his, maybe he had never really been his. Maybe it was all up in his head, but _why did it hurt so much_ then? Derek felt a pang inside his chest and for a moment it was very hard for him to breathe.  
  
“Derek, please clam down! You’ll kill yourself this way. Come on, breathe with me.” Derek looked up. His sister was worried about him, showing him how to breathe properly.  
  
“I’m sure he doesn’t really hate you,” she said, as soon as Derek was breathing right again. Derek pressed his head against Laura’s stomach and shook it.  
  
“No, he does! He really does! He said so, he thinks I’m stupid and that’s why Scott stole him from me! I’m just not good enough for him and he hates me! He fucking hates me!” The boy fell to the floor, crying hard. He had never thought it would hurt so bad. He had lost his best friend and mate in one day before he even had the chance to have the last one. And it was all Scott McCall's fault! Derek hated him, with everything he had in him. It was Scott’s fault that Derek had lost his mate and best friend. How could he live without his mate? Was that even possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so basically; Scott has stolen Stiles from Derek, by talking him into things, making him insecure and stuff... It's okay to hate Scott! :"D I don't like him right now either. 
> 
> Hope you guys aren't too mad at me...
> 
> Till next time!


	6. You can look but you can't touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, a new age! Yeah! Derek is just Eighteen and Stiles is sixteen in here. (: 
> 
> Beta'd by: Square.
> 
> Enjoy it! (:

 

The five years after the day Stiles broke his friendship with Derek passed very quickly. He never saw the dark haired boy again. He heard howling wolves every now and then, but that was about it, and it hurt Stiles. He had thought that maybe Derek would come and try to talk to him, but he never did.  
  
“Stiles?” The boy with the buzz cut looked up.  
  
“Yeah?” Scott smiled at him while he crawled onto Stiles’ lap.  
  
“You seem distracted. What’s wrong?” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t want to tell Scott he missed Derek _every single day_. It only seemed to get worse and it was getting harder and harder for him to stay away from the Hale house. He just had to see Derek. He had to check if he was okay without him. He was so busy missing Derek, he didn’t even notice that Scott pushed him gently onto his bed and was sitting between his legs.  
  
“You know you can tell me everything, right?” Scott's hands slipped under his shirt and rested on Stiles’ stomach.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Stiles whispered softly. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Scott, it just didn’t feel right to tell him about Derek _now_. Not when Scott had his hands all over Stiles’ body, rolling his shirt up and suddenly Stiles wasn’t so sure if he wanted _this_ already. He was sixteen and hadn’t done anything like that ever before, but something deep inside of him was screaming he should wait. It didn’t feel right. Scott softly pressed his lips against Stiles’. It felt like Stiles was on fire, his lips were burning up and it started to feel very painful, so he pushed Scott away.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Scott asked, worried now. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed and it wasn’t the first time Stiles had felt weird when it happened, but it had never felt _so wrong_ to kiss with Scott.  
  
“I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel right.” Scott sighed, and rocked his hips. His erection bumped against Stiles’ dick, which made him growl.  
  
“But Stiles, I wanna!” Scott could be such a little kid sometimes, always nagging until he got what he wanted. But not this time. Stiles would not lose his virginity to him, not when it felt so wrong and absolutely not when he was doing _this_ to get his way.  
  
“Go, Scott!” Stiles yelled, knowing very well his dad was at home and would protect him if necessary.  
  
“But Stiles…” Scott was whining.  
  
“Fuck off, Scott!” He pushed the wolf with everything he had in him and saw how the wolf fell down on the floor. “Go away, Scott, and don’t come back!” The wolf looked suprised and stood up.  
  
“Fine! I’ll go. See you tomorrow?” The human shook his head.  
  
“No! You’ll go out of my house and you’ll never come back here again! I don’t want to see you ever again! Go away!” Scott looked confused.  
  
“Don’t you want to be my mate any more?” he asked, feeling rejected.  
  
“Yes, I don’t want to be your fucking mate! Go away Scott, now!” The wolf just ran after that, without looking back. The boy punched his pillow in anger. Stupid Scott! He should have done that years ago!  
  
“Stiles, son, is everything all right?” His dad looked at him, worried.  
  
“It’s nothing, dad,” Stiles said softly.  
  
“What happened between you and Scott? You two seemed so close.” Stiles looked at his hands. That’s what he had asked him when he had stopped being Derek's best friend.  
  
“Don’t worry dad, Scott won’t come over ever again. I’m going to lacrosse practice. Maybe I’ll make the team!” His dad smiled.  
  
“Go have fun, son!” Stiles took the stuff he thought he needed and walked out of his room. He walked down the stairs and ran outside, to his jeep. The first and only car he could buy. She wasn’t that pretty but it was a good ride and Stiles didn’t need anything more than that. It wasn’t like he was going to marry his car, like Jackson had.

 

 

  
  
“Hey, I’m Stiles Stilinski. I want to try out for the team,” Stiles said, as soon as he saw someone with a jersey with the number six on it. It was a dark boy with black hair. He smiled brightly at Stiles.  
  
“Hi, I’m Danny Mahealani, I’m the goalie on the team! But if you want to try out you have to go to the coach,” he said.  
  
“Thanks dude! I owe you big time!” Danny grabbed his arm.  
  
“Come on! I’ll bring you to the coach.” Before Stiles could protest, he saw someone. A really hot person.  
  
“Holy shit!” Danny looked up.  
  
“What? What’s wrong? The coach isn’t that scary.” Stiles shook his head.  
  
“Him!” Right in front of the guy stood a very handsome young man. He had black hair and beautiful green-blue eyes. He looked very strong and was taller than Stiles was.  
  
“Yes, he’s hot. He’s…” Stiles looked at his jersey that said “Beacon Hills 01, Hale.” Stiles’ eyes went wide.  
  
“Derek. Derek Hale.” Danny looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
“You know him?” he asked.  
  
“Yes, I’m his…” _Best friend_ , he thought, but he didn’t say anything after that, because Derek was taking his breath away by looking him straight in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Derek's back!  
> Bye bye Scott! Or isn't this the last of him?... We'll see, till next time! (:


	7. Heart Break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I wanted Lydia in this story as well. (: So that's what I did.  
> I hope you all enjoy it! (: 
> 
> Beta'd by: Square.

For the first time ever, he went quiet. Derek walked to the two boys and smiled, just a little bit. It made Stiles’ stomach flip.  
  
“Hey!” Stiles said, a little nervous.  
  
“Hi Stiles, are you going to try out for the team?” Derek seemed so cool about it, like he didn’t mind. Maybe he missed their friendship too. Or maybe he was good at hiding his anger and he would feel his anger on the field.  
  
“Yeah, I was going to, but I don’t know. I heard the coach is loco.” Derek cocked his eyebrow.  
  
“So just because the coach is crazy you’re not even going to try? That’s just weak, Stiles.” _Even for you_. He could hear how Derek would say it, but he didn’t, not out loud.  
  
“Come on Stiles, let’s get you on the list. Afterwards we can go and get something to eat,” Danny said, smiling brightly. Stiles looked up. Derek looked tired and his eyes were just so fucking gorgeous, Stiles kept looking at them.  
  
“So, I’ll…” Before Stiles could say anything else, a girl was shouting.  
  
“Derek!” The werewolf looked up and smiled brightly at the girl who was running towards him. Just like in some kind of sick movie, the kind Stiles hated too much. The blond girl was jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. It made Stiles’ blood boil.  
  
“I’ve missed you so much!” she said, while Derek hugged her tightly back and that did something to Stiles. It felt weird, like his heart broke. He was having a fucking broken heart over Derek freaking Hale. His childhood best friend. After five long years with Scott he finally got it, the reason why it didn’t feel right. He loved Derek, but Derek had moved on and it hurt, a lot. Everyone at some point in their life is going to experience this. And you know what? It's probably one of the most painful things a person has to go through. Stiles was not going to lie. When you get your heart broken, it feels like it is shattered into a million pieces. It's like that person you were head over heels with stomps mercilessly on your heart. It feels like your heart is being shredded to pieces, cut up and thrown in the trash, left to rot. It hurts a lot, emotionally and physically. Getting your heart broken actually makes your heart physically hurt. You just want to cry and cry and wish it wasn't like this. You wish it was just a temporary nightmare. But the sad truth? It's not. It's reality. And you're going to just have to accept it, the pain and all.  
  
Stiles felt how the tears were welling up inside. He wanted to scream and cry, but he couldn’t, not in front of him and his girlfriend. Not when he was on the lacrosse field, not when everyone was watching.  
  
“Come on, let’s go,” Danny said softly, gently pushing Stiles to the cafeteria of the school.  
  
“Are you sure you want me to come with you?” Stiles asked, unsure.  
  
“Yes, of course I’m sure! Why wouldn’t I?” Stiles struggled with his shoulders.  
  
“You’re Jackson Whittemore’s best friend and Jackson basically hates me, so I figured…” Danny sighed.  
  
“Jackson is going to like you, whether he wants to or not.” Stiles smiled weakly at the dark boy.  
  
“Danny, over here!” Lydia Martin, the strawberry blond goddess, waved them over to her table, where Jackson Whittemore was sitting. He looked bored and smiled when he saw Danny. He looked at Stiles in disbelieve.  
  
“Danny, come on, let’s grab some coffee.” Danny smiled and left with Jackson, which left Stiles alone with Lydia Martin, the girl the boy had had a crush on for almost six years, before he had even known he loved Derek more than ten Lydia Martins together.  
  
“So, Stiles. It’s Stiles, right?” Stiles smiled and nodded. “Are you Danny’s new boyfriend or something?” she asked.  
  
“No, I don’t think he’s my type.” Lydia looked at him like he had grown a third head.  
  
“Oh, you like Danny, admit it!” She looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
“I don’t …” She interrupted.  
  
“Admit it. You want a boyfriend who will give you their jersey when you're cold. You want a boyfriend who will comfort you when you're down. You want a boyfriend who will kiss and hug you in front of his friends. You want a boyfriend who will ring you at twelve in the morning on your birthday and tell you that he never wants to lose you. You want a boyfriend who will love you for who you are. Society is fucked, it'll never happen. So you can have Danny who’ll do pretty much all of the above, but you don’t want him because ‘he’s not your type’?!” She practically yelled at him.  
  
“Yes.” Lydia shook her head.  
  
“You’re nuts, Stiles,” she said, while Stiles looked at his hands. Maybe she was right. Why had he ever listened to Scott? Why had he let Derek go instead of Scott?  
  
“Says the one who ran naked through the woods for three days,” he said bitterly, slowly looking up.  
  
“You’re pathetic, Stilinski!” she said angrily.  
  
“Whatever you say, Lydia.” Stiles smiled at her before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, basically what I did was this; Derek isn't mad at Stiles, or is he? ... They didn't really get the change to talk. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow and will be the last chapter of this year. (because I can't post on the day before New year and on new year's day I'm gone for the whole day, so yeah... ). The next chapters are longer ánd chapter eight is a little sad, so be prepared! (: 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hopefully till tomorrow!


	8. Maybe we're not that different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! A longer chapter than usual ^^ It's a sad chapter (Maybe just a little bit, but still sad), mentions of Stiles' mother.
> 
> Beta'd by: Parachutes......
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it ^^

 

Stiles felt stupid. Before he went to his jeep and went home, he sneaked into the lockers room and broke in to get Derek's sweatshirt. He felt so stupid about it; he did not only broke literally into someone's locker, he also stole someone's shirt. But he just had to do it, something inside him made him do it and that’s why he was sitting in a corner of his room, while hugging Derek’s shirt like his life depended on it.  
  
He felt like a very bad little kid, the ones your parents warn you about. It felt like he was reliving his childhood, before Derek came along, all over again. He hated that time, he hated that everyone treated him differently because of his mom. He never visited her while she was in hospital. He didn’t want to do it because it wasn’t the way he wanted to remember his loving mother. He wanted to remember her the way she was; always cheerful and full of joy. She could never stay mad at Stiles, not for long. In the end she was always baking cookies for him and making sure Stiles had a great time. Tears started to fill his eyes while he thought about his mother. Maybe if he went to the hospital, maybe if he visited her sometimes, maybe he wouldn’t feel so about about it then. Maybe he would have more peace with the fact that it was better for his mother, because she was suffering. Maybe he wouldn’t forget her so quickly when he had visited her… Thinking back about it, felt like losing her all over again.Tears rolled over his cheeks while he pressed his face in Derek’s shirt. Maybe his smell would calm him down. He didn’t want to cry, his mother didn’t want him to either. She told him, before they took her to the hospital. She didn’t want him cry, 'look after your father and everything will be alright.' But things didn’t end up ‘alright’ because after she died, everything went downhill. For the first six weeks his dad pretended that everything was okay, like his mom was still alive, after that he started to get restless, at less, cried a lot and couldn’t look Stiles in the eye, because his eyes where exactly the same as his mom's and he didn’t call him by his real name, because it reminded him so much of his mom. That was when he started to call him ‘Stiles’ and Stiles liked the sound and was glad it was a lot easier to spell. After that his dad started to work more and Stiles felt lonely, because at school nobody wanted to play with him anymore, because he was different, because he took a buzz cut, which his mother loved so much, because kids are cruel and Stiles wasn’t. Everything when downhill until Derek came. He brightened Stiles life up, made him feel happy again and for three, almost four years of happiness everything went down again, because of himself. Because he listened to Scott, that stupid know-it-all.  
  
“Stiles?” The boy looked up, not seeing things very clear, because of his stupid tears.  
  
“What happened?” His dad asked softly, kneeling down in front of him.  
  
“I…” He looked down again, to Derek’s black sweater.  
  
“Didn’t you make the team?” the Sheriff asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Stiles whispered softly.  
  
“Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?” The boy bit his lip.  
  
“I miss Derek, dad.” It went quiet for a moment.  
  
“The Hale boy?” Stiles nodded.  
  
“Yes, it’s probably stupid, but I…” His dad placed his both hands on his shoulders.  
  
“No it’s not Stiles. Listen, if you really miss him that much, why don’t you go to and talk to him? Maybe he misses you too.” Stiles whipped his tears away and smiled weakly.  
  
“Thanks dad.” His dad smiled back at him and stood up.  
  
“Go Stiles, what are you waiting for?” The boy stood up and walked out of the house.  
  
  
  
It was cold outside, which gave him goosebumps. Stiles pulled Derek’s sweater on and started to run to the forest, where the Hale's House was build.  
  
  
It was very quiet outside and it made Stiles suspicious. There could be a hunter or something like that. Why else would it be so damn quiet? Before Stiles could take another step, he was tackled to the ground, a wild growling beast was looking at him, showing him his wolf-like teeth.  
  
“Please don’t bite me,” he whispered softly.  
  
The beast growled and soon three wolves where walking to him. Two brown wolves and a little red one was following the two elderly. The one on top of Stiles was black, with white in his fur. The wolf was making a sound, like he was saying something like ‘attack’. Stiles whined and tried to push the wolf off him, but it didn’t work; the wolf looked angry and angry wolfs didn’t sound so good, it made Stiles scared. Suddenly he felt a burning pain in his chest: the wolf had putt his nails out of his claws and was shaping them like a cat would do, using Stiles skin. It hurts, it really did.  
  
“Stop that! You idiots!” A voice sounded. The wolves backed off with their ears in their necks. “Let him go, Brian!” The wolf retrained his nails and jumped off the boy. “Stiles?” He looked up and saw no-one else than Laura Hale, a very fat Laura Hale. She didn’t look that different, she still had that beautiful blue-green eyes and long straight hair, she was just a little on the thick side… She was beautiful and thicker than Stiles could remember, but she was twenty-five now, maybe that was the reason why she looked a little different.  
  
“Laura?” He asked softly. She smiled a little but that faded soon enough.  
  
“I’m sorry for Brian, he just thinks because he’s the oldest, he can show it off too his little brothers. And aunt Rose and uncle Peter aren’t here, so I have to watch them, it’s exhausting.” She said while she helped Stiles up.  
  
“It’s okay, those are just a little scratches.” He smiled sadly.  
  
“Can you walk?” she asked. Stiles nodded.  
  
“Yeah, it’s okay, really, it’s nothing serious.” He was lying, it hurt like hell and he just wished he never left Derek.  
  
“Come Stiles.” Laura took his hand and walked with him too the Hale's House.  


 

 

 

  
“Please sit down.” Stiles did so and watched around carefully. It looked exactly the same, like he had never left.  
  
“Put your shirt out.” Stiles looked up and saw that Laura was holding up a first aid box. He swallowed and pulled his (Derek’s) shirt off. The wounds were filthy and his shirt was drawled with blood. Stiles couldn’t watch, so he watched Laura instead.  
  
“I’m sorry for everything," he said softly.  
  
Laura looked at him. “You don’t have to apologize, Stiles," she said.  
  
“Yes I do!” he said while the tears came back. Stupid 'I miss you’ tears! He was such a girl sometimes... Laura didn’t say anything, she just bandaged him before she hugged him.  
  
“I’ve missed you too, Stiles,” she whispered softly.  
  
“I… do you think that Derek misses me too?” he asked, he didn’t look at her. Maybe she didn’t know…  
  
“Stiles?” Before Laura could answer a woman walked into the room. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were greenish. Stiles knew it was Derek’s mom, but she didn’t look that old, she was what now? Forty-three?  
  
“What happened, boy?” She walked towards him and hugged him tightly, the kind of hugs Stiles was missing.  
  
“He missed Derek and I think he wanted too talk to him, but Brain attacked him before he could even defend himself!” Laura said, while rubbing her tummy with her hand.  
  
“Oh that boy is going to be the death of us all!” Derek’s mom said angry.  
  
“Stiles?” The boy looked up.  
  
“Yes?” She smiled.  
  
“Do you want to feel the baby kick?” His eyes went wide. That was the reason why! She was pregnant! Stiles could be so stupid sometimes.  
  
“I… euhm…” She just took his hand and placed it on her swollen stomach. He felt a soft kick against his hand. It made him tearful. Even after all this years Laura still loved him, trusted him enough to fell her baby.  
  
“That’s so wonderful," he said softly.  
  
"Aunt Kali!” A boy shouted.  
  
“Just come over here boys!” Derek’s mom said back, before turning her attention back to the tea she was making.  
  
“It was so awesome! We attacked an intruder! But auntie Laura said we had to let go of him,” one of the four boys said, before bouncing into the living room.  
  
“Sit down!” Laura said with an angry voice. The pups did as Laura said.  
  
“Stiles, I think you remember the boys?” Yeah he remembered all of them, but he didn’t think they would remember him. Stiles nodded before looking at them.  
  
The oldest was Brian, the one who attacked him. He had short black hair with white stripes and dark brown eyes, he had to be around fifteen now. Stiles didn’t like him when he was a kid. Next to him two boys were sitting, the twins; Dylan and Tyler, they looked exactly the same. They had brown hair and brown eyes. They where a year younger than Brian was, Stiles liked them and played a lot with them when Derek had to do difficult homework Stiles didn’t understand and next to Laura was Carter, he had reddish hair and blue eyes. He was the youngest of the Hale Household and must have been around twelve years old now. Stiles hadn't played very often with him, because he was simply too young.  
  
“I remember,” he said finally when Derek’s mom gave him a cup of tea. “I wanted to ask you something, mrs. Hale,” Stiles said softly.  
  
“Oh please Stiles, you know you don’t have to call me that. Call me mom or Kali if you want to.” He smiled at her. She liked him still, after everything he had done.  
  
“Kali, I want to ask Derek’s dad something, do you know when he’ll be home?” Stiles asked, afraid of the answer. Maybe Derek’s mom didn’t want him to ask of he could be friends with Derek again. He knew that Derek’s dad was the Alpha, the boss of them all, so that’s why he wanted to ask it his dad first.  
  
“Oh Stiles, don’t you know?” Stiles looked confused.  
  
“What happened?” He started to worry when everyone went quiet.  
  
“Devon, Derek’s dad, died three years ago.” The human felt a pang in his chest, his breathing went uneven. Derek lost a parent and Stiles wasn’t there to help him get trough it all! Stiles felt so stupid. When Stiles’ mom died, Stiles had Derek, not right from the start, but he had Derek right before he broke down. Derek comforted him, hugged him and told him such nice things… And he wasn’t there when Derek needed _him_ the most. How could Derek forgive him?  
  
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know! Oh lord I’m such a moron!” He felt how Kali took his hand.  
  
“It’s okay sweety, you couldn’t know. Hush, it al right, it’s not your fault.” She petted him softly on his head. “And yes, I would be pleased if you wanted to be friends with Derek again.” Stiles looked at her.  
  
“I’m glad you’re back Stiles.” She smiled.  
  
The door flew open and a furious looking Derek walked into the room. Stiles felt how his heart stopped for a few minutes.  
  
“Stiles?” he asked softly.  
  
“…” Before Stiles could answer, the blond girl from earlier walked into the room and Stiles looked down. He didn’t want to see how pretty she was, he already knew she was.  
  
“Erica!” Kali shouted. She ran towards the girl and hugged her. It made Stiles feel useless. Maybe she hugged everyone that way. Stiles wasn’t that special, wasn’t part of the family again, _maybe he never was_.  
  
“I’m sorry, maybe it’s better if I go," he said softly while standing up.  
  
“No Stiles! Wait!” Someone grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him close. Stiles looked up and saw how Derek looked at him. “Please don’t go, I have to tell you something,” he said, while wrapping his arms around his waist, _like he never ever wanted to let him go again_. It made Stiles feel _save_ and _loved_. It felt wonderful and he knew deep inside he never wanted to let him go either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you all about the (little) sadness, didn't I? So yeah Stiles is at Derek's home and Derek just came home and it looks like Derek wants to tell Stiles something, but what?
> 
> This was the last chapter for 2012. I hope you all have a great 2013 and I'll 'see' you guys soon! (The next chapter will be up around January 2). Be save with the fireworks and I wish you all the best for 2013! <3


	9. We'll be okay, just not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Happy New-year! I hope you all have a great year! ^^
> 
> Beta'd by: Square.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it^^

Derek felt how Stiles relaxed in his arms and that he was happy. It really felt good, but it hurt a little too, because Stiles didn’t want to be his mate. Maybe it was Derek's fault. Maybe if he had told Stiles a year before, Stiles would have been willing to do it. But maybe he wouldn’t like it or he would just have said yes because he thought it was for fun. He lost his grip on the human and could feel how Stiles didn’t like it. He smelled unhappy again.  
  
“Just be save.” Stiles crooked his eyebrow like he was saying ‘That’s it?’  
  
“Look, I don’t want you to get hurt. We already lost Isaac and I don’t know what they are planning to do when they find out that you’re willing to be friends with me again.” Stiles looked shocked.  
  
“What?! What happened with Isaac and who are ‘they’?” Stiles asked, confused.  
  
“Hunters, they kidnapped Isaac and I don’t know where they are keeping him. I’ve tried to track them, but it didn’t work,” Derek said softly. He felt like a worthless Alpha. He couldn’t even track down a member of his pack. In reality he couldn’t even track down three missing people of their pack; uncle Peter and aunt Rose were also missing, but he just couldn’t tell the boys. It would break them and he couldn’t really deal with it. He had to find a way to find them, it couldn’t be that difficult.  
  
“Where’s Jarrell, is he okay?” Stiles looked worried.  
  
“Yes, he’s fine. He’s working for Dr. Deaton,” Laura said with pride. She was amazed by Stiles. Sure, she had always known the boy was a smart one for his age, but she never would’ve dreamed he would be such a good mate for Derek. They weren’t mated yet, but she could feel that Stiles really could do things for Derek the rest of the family could never do for him, like taking away some of his self-hate and giving him more confidence. And he already acted like a part of the family. It made her proud of him and of her little brother.  
  
“Derek, honey?” The werewolf looked up.  
  
“Yes?” His mother smiled.  
  
“Why don’t you take Stiles to the silence room and talk to him? I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about, you know, catch up a little.” Derek looked at Stiles.  
  
“Do you want to?” he asked. The boy nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I think that’s a great idea.” Derek unwrapped his arms from Stiles' body and carefully took his hand. The two of them walked upstairs. They walked through the hallway and stopped in front of a door that was painted red.  
  
Derek opened it. “Laura decided we needed it,” he explained while opening the door. The room was really big, like almost every room in the Hale house, and was painted bright pink. There were a huge bed and a lovers' seat. A flatscreen hang on the wall and there were a lot of roses in the room.  
  
“It’s the only room that’s soundproof, so the others won’t hear us,” Derek said, blushing slightly. Stiles smiled and walked into the room, his hand slipping out of Derek’s.  
  
“Come on in, then,” the human said, watching the wolf. Derek stepped into the room and closed the door.  
  
“Do you want something to drink?” Derek asked.  
  
“No, thank you.” Stiles smiled a little before sitting down on the soft bed.  
  
“Peter and Rose are also missing, aren’t they?” Stiles went straight to the point.  
  
“Yes, but the kids don’t know it yet. I don’t want to upset them.” Derek sat down beside Stiles.  
  
“So what have you told them?” Stiles looked at him with his big, brown, Bambi-like eyes.  
  
“We’ve told them that they’re on a second honeymoon.” Derek wasn’t proud of it and he knew his cousins weren’t stupid. They knew when someone was lying, that’s why he had written it down on a piece of paper. Stiles nodded.  
  
“That’s probably for the best,” he said softly.  
  
“Yes, and that’s why I want you save. They took uncle Peter because they thought he was the alpha and they took aunt Rose because she was with him.” Derek watched his hands when he told Stiles this.  
  
“But why isn’t he the alpha? Who’s the alpha now?” Derek looked up at that.  
  
“I’m the alpha now. Uncle Peter didn’t want to be the alpha, because he thought he was too old, he’s almost fifty-six you know, so naturally my mother became the alpha, because she was my dad’s mate. But she didn’t want to be the alpha, so she asked Laura, but she didn’t want to be it either, because she was already planning to have a baby with Jarrell, so she didn’t want to ‘take over my dad’s job’, so my mother asked me if I wanted to be the next alpha and I decided to do it. I was only sixteen at the time so my mother was alpha until I turned eighteen. The truth is, the hunters don’t know who’s the alpha now so they’re confused and trying to find out who it is. That’s why I need to make sure every family member is save, I don’t want any more missing family and pack members.” Stiles smiled at that.  
  
“So I’m part of the family?” Derek raised his eyebrow at that.  
  
“Of course you are, you’ve always been part of the family. From the first moment you came here, you became part of our family, of our pack,” Derek said, looking straight into Stiles’ eyes. It was like he could see straight through his soul. When Scott did that to him, he freaked out, but with Derek it almost felt normal.  
  
Stiles didn’t know how to react, so he just said nothing at all. Yes, he knew he was being treated the same way Derek was, even though Derek was two years older, but he had never thought they really saw him as a part of the family.  
  
“Thank you. Does this mean we’re friends again?” he whispered softly.  
  
“Yes, of course we are! I mean it, Stiles. You’re pack, you’ve always been.” Stiles watched the wolf while he was talking to him. “ _Pack means family and family means no one is left behind._ ” This time Stiles was crying, he cried like his life depended on it and Derek just held him and hugged him, like he had when they were kids.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Stiles whispered sadly, while Derek hugged him tighter.  
  
“It’s okay,” Derek said, knowing Stiles needed it. He had to know everything was all right.  
  
“No it’s not! You needed me and I wasn’t there, I’m the worst friend ever.” Stiles hated this, he was the one that was crying, not Derek. “Look at me! I’m even crying when it’s you who has to cry. I’m the worst friend ever!” Derek shook his head while he thought back to the memories he had with his dad. Before he knew it, he was crying too. He hadn’t cried since the day Stiles had left him. When his dad died he hadn’t cried. His anger had taken over and he had murdered some guy, blinded with anger. He smelled like blood and death, but Derek couldn’t tell at the time if it was the hunter or not, his anger took over and before he even knew it, the guy was dead. Uncle Peter was the one who had dumped the body. Derek wasn’t proud of it, but if it made it a little easier to go on with his life...  
  
Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and hugged him. It was for the very first time that Stiles saw this. Derek never cried. Never ever. In all the years Stiles had been friends with him, he had never seen the older boy cry. It was like he never had a weak moment, he always looked so strong and unbreakable. When Stiles was younger he had wanted to be just like Derek, because Derek was cool. He didn’t even cry when he fell and for Stiles that was something special, because Stiles always cried when he fell when he was six, but Derek was older then, he was eight already and he didn’t cry, not even when it was bleeding and that’s when he decided he wanted to be just like him. When Stiles looked at him now. Mostly he saw him from a distance at school. Derek still looked like nothing in the world could hurt him, but when he saw him now; crying his eyes out in his arms, with red, puffy eyes, still looking beautiful, he knew better.  
  
Stiles was getting tired, but Derek was still crying, softly in his neck. He felt like an old man, because he had been sitting for way too long in the same position. Normally he would’ve jumped around and taken something sweet to eat, something with sugar, and he would have started on his homework, but Derek was more important than that.  
  
“Derek?” The wolf looked up, carefully. “Could we lie down for a minute?” The wolf nodded, crawled onto the bed and grabbed Stiles' hand. Stiles smiled a little and lay down beside him.  
  
The eldest wrapped his arms around the youngest and closed his eyes tiredly. Stiles smiled and crawled closer to Derek, enjoying every minute of it. The werewolf felt so warm and nice, like his own personal blanket. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the sleeping wolf. Some nagging voice in his head said that he should not do it, because Derek had a girlfriend, but he was too tired to care and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted fluff, so here's fluff ^^
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it an hopefully till next time (:


	10. It's all Erica's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with a little flashback about Stiles' first kiss and how it was all Erica's fault...
> 
> Beta'd by: Square.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it ^^

Stiles woke up, sweating, his legs tangled with Derek’s and his arms wrapped tightly around him. The wolf was facing him and looked like he was peacefully asleep. Stiles sighed happily. He wished he could wake up like that every day. It was for the first time in a long time that he had actually slept very well. Derek opened his eyes, it made Stiles smile. He looked so sweet and innocent, Stiles knew he could be drooling if he looked any longer.   
  
“Hey,” Stiles said in a very non-sexy morning voice.   
  
“Good morning.” Derek’s voice was thick with sleep, it sounded so cute when he did that. Stiles felt safe when he lay down in Derek’s arms like this. It felt nice, like nothing in the world mattered and Stiles had kind of missed that.   
  
Pretty soon their little moment was ruined by a scream. Derek was almost immediately awake and jumped out of bed in record time. Stiles felt a little bad about that, but stood up and walked out of the room, following the werewolf.   
  
“What’s going on?” the boy asked softly, while everyone in the living room looked at him like he had a third head.   
  
“What?” he whispered.   
  
“Laura went into labour,” Derek said with a little smile.   
  
“What! She has to get to the hospital, she…” Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.   
  
“She’s a werewolf, she’ll be all right.” Stiles looked a little nervous.   
  
“But what if something goes wrong? Why don’t we help her? She’ll need it!” Stiles walked towards the door, where the screaming came from, but was stopped by someone who wrapped his arms around his waist.   
  
“Don’t!” Derek’s voice sounded dangerous.   
  
“But Derek!” Stiles wanted to protest, because this was madness! The poor girl went into labour for the first time and they didn’t want to help her? How cruel could they be?  
  
“Listen to me, Stiles! She will become a werewolf while she’s in labour. She’ll rip anyone’s throat out when she’s in that state! She won’t let anyone, except for her mate, come near her and her cub for the next six weeks, after the cub is there,” Derek told him.   
  
“But she wouldn’t hurt me…” Stiles tried again, just to make sure she really didn’t need anything.  
  
“She’ll even rip your throat out. It doesn’t matter how much she loves you or not, when the baby comes she’s dangerous, she can’t be trusted, not right now. You have to stay away from her! Do you hear me Stiles?” The boy nodded.   
  
“Yes, but who’s going to make sure she has food and it isn’t too cold or too hot for them?” he asked, a little worried. She was just like the older sister he never had, and Derek knew Stiles felt that way.   
  
“That’s what mates are for. Jarrell will make sure she’ll eat enough, gets enough sleep and everything else. We’ll see him a little more, because he’ll get her food.” When Derek thought that Stiles wouldn’t try to get to Laura again, he let go of him. Stiles felt how his heart skipped a beat. So that was what soul mates really did for each other. They took care of each other and looked out for each other. It felt like a puzzle piece that fell right into place. That’s how it was supposed to be. That’s what Stiles wanted, he wanted a mate, someone to spend the rest of his life with, to have something like Jarrell and Laura.   
  
Suddenly someone walked into the room.   
  
“What happened?” The blond girl, Derek’s girlfriend, walked in the room.  
  
“Laura went into labour.” Derek’s mom said.   
  
“Is the baby there yet?” The girl asked. Derek shook his head.   
  
“No, it’s not born yet.” She smiled a little.   
  
“Good, because I don’t want to miss this.” Stiles made a face. He didn’t like her very much. Maybe because she looked so bitchy. Sure, she was sweet to Derek and to his family, but maybe she wasn’t as sweet and innocent as she wanted you to think. No, Stiles wasn’t easy to fool. Okay, maybe a little bit.   
  
“Erica, is everything all right?” A dark boy sneaked into the room. Stiles knew him from school. That was the ‘lonely’ boy, the one who always sat alone in the cafeteria at school. The one without friends who could join him. He wrapped his arms around Erica and hugged her from behind. She giggled and turned around in his grip.  
  
“Yes Boyd. My niece went in to labour,” she said, before planting a kiss on Boyd’s lips.   
  
“Erica?” Stiles felt stupid. How could he have thought that Erica and Derek were dating? The two hardly ever saw each other and when they did, they always had fun. The kind of fun only cousins could have, the kind of fun that made Stiles jealous when she was around and Derek didn’t have that much time for him, because he also wanted to play with Erica, his favourite and only niece.   
  
“Stiles?!” She smiled brightly when she recognized him. She left Boyd and walked to him before she hugged him. Stiles hugged her back, while a flashback flashed through his mind.   
  
_It was a very hot and sunny day. Stiles was running after Derek, he was kind of fast, because of his wolf powers, but he slowed down a little for Stiles, because he didn’t want to let the boy out of his sight.  
  
“Hey Stiles, do you want to have an ice cream?” Derek asked when he stopped running. The little boy smiled.   
  
“Yeah! Can we?” Derek smiled brightly at him.   
  
“Yes, of course we can! Come on, I’ll buy you one!” Derek took his hand in his and felt how the smaller boy locked their fingers together. Stiles felt happy, he was having fun and Derek was really nice and unlike the other kids at school, he really was Stiles' friend. Even when the other kids wanted to play with him, he just said ‘no’ and played only with Stiles. It made him feel good. It felt really nice to have a real best friend, the kind of friend Stiles never wanted to lose.   
  
“Which flavour do you want?” Derek asked while they waited in line.   
  
“Chocolate!” Derek nodded.   
  
“One chocolate ice cream and one with vanilla, please.” After a few minutes Stiles got his chocolate ice cream. Derek paid the person before taking his own ice cream. Before Stiles could take a lick of his ice cream, a little blond girl took his ice cream and licked it.   
  
“Hey! That’s mine!” She looked up.   
  
“No, it’s not. It’s Derek's! He paid for it,” she said in a mocking voice.   
  
“But he gave it to me.” Stiles wanted to pout, he wanted his ice cream back.   
  
“Do you want it back?” she asked, before she licked again.   
  
“Ew no! That’s gross!” She shrugged her shoulders.   
  
“Okay, it’s mine then! Bye!” And before Stiles could even blink the girl was gone.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Derek asked when he saw Stiles looking into space.   
  
“Some blond girl stole my ice cream!” Stiles said, a little angry.   
  
“That was Erica, my little niece.” Stiles looked at Derek with big eyes. Derek always spoke of his niece, Erica, but he had never really seen her because her parents lived a little too far away from Beacon Hills.   
  
“Oh.” He looked down again.   
  
“Want some of mine?” Derek asked, smiling a little.   
  
“Can I really?” Stiles asked. He had never really shared an ice cream with anyone before, but he could always try it, right? Derek nodded.   
  
“Yeah, of course.” He held his ice cream in front of Stiles. The youngest licked and tasted the sweetness of the vanilla. The two of them walked to a bench in the park and sat down on it. Derek held the ice cream between them. The two boys licked the ice cream, until the tip of Derek’s tongue touched the tip of Stiles’. Stiles looked at Derek with big eyes and let go of the ice cream. Derek did the same and before the two even knew it, the ice cream landed on the ground. Stiles didn’t know what to think. These kind of things where things his mom and dad used to do. They kissed and sometimes Stiles saw their tongues touching each other. Had Derek kissed him? Stiles felt his cheeks flush.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Derek whispered softly. He was flushed too and looked a little like an overripe tomato. Stiles laughed and shook his head.   
  
“It’s all right. Hey, Derek?” The boy looked up.   
  
“Yeah?” Stiles looked at his fingers.   
  
“Have you ever kissed someone besides your parents?” He didn’t dare to look at Derek. Maybe he’d laugh at him, or maybe he didn’t want to be his friend anymore after this.   
  
“No, have you?” Derek asked curiously. Stiles shook his head.   
  
“No, I haven’t. Did we just kiss?” he asked softly. Derek shrugged his shoulders.   
  
“I don’t know.” Stiles felt a little stupid now. Derek was eight now, almost nine and he was seven now and they didn’t even know what they just did. Wasn’t that a little bit strange?   
  
“Do you want to… you know?” Derek asked, looking him straight in the eyes.   
  
“Kiss?” Stiles guessed out loud.   
  
“Yeah?” Stiles didn’t know that. What if it hurt?   
  
“I don’t know, does it hurt?” he asked.   
  
“I don’t think so, my parents kiss all the time and they never said it hurts,” Derek answered honestly.   
  
“Could we try it?” Stiles asked.   
  
“Okay, but only because you’re my very best friend.” Stiles nodded and moved a little, so he could sit a little closer to Derek. Derek’s head was coming closer to Stiles’ head and he saw how Derek was pursing his lips. Their lips touched each other and Stiles saw how Derek was closing his eyes, so he did the same. It didn’t hurt, but it felt a little weird. Weird but nice, Stiles had a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Maybe he could get used to this and try it sometime with Lydia, when he was older, Stiles thought. _  
  
Stiles flushed when he thought back to it. He had shared his first kiss with Derek when they we’re kids, but he hadn’t remembered. Hell, they'd even kissed ‘like grown ups’ did and it was _all Erica’s fault_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secretly I love Erica for being a little bitch when she was a child, don't you? (: 
> 
> I hope you all liked it and hopefully till next time! ^^


	11. Derek's girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where we've all being waiting for *ahum*, Derek's girlfriend is showing up.  
> -Don't hate me!-  
> Beta'd by: Ludwig.
> 
> Enjoy it!

Derek’s phone was ringing, which pretty much ruined the mood.   
  
“Take that damn call or shut it off, I want to hear if the baby is there yet.” Stiles didn’t understand it. How could they know that? Probably some creepy ‘I can hear everything you say’-hearing thing that only werewolves had. Derek took his buzzing phone and pushed the green button before bringing it to his ear. While he answered his phone call, he walked around the house. Stiles just rolled his eyes and watched Erica and Boyd. The two didn’t seem to mind. Everyone of the family was focusing on the door of Laura’s room. Stiles felt a little out of place, everybody knew what was going on, what was happening and what was said and done, but Stiles couldn’t hear it, nothing of it. It just wasn’t fair.   
  
“Kate is here.” Derek said suddenly.   
  
“What? Make her leave!” Kali said, she sounded angry.   
  
“But mom, she’s…” His mom interrupted. “She’s the devil herself! She’s our enemy, Derek! She’s a hunter, she could kill us all if she knew what you are! Make her leave!” He nodded.   
  
“Yeah, okay,” he said softly before walking out of the room.   
  
“Derek, wait! I’ll come with you!” Stiles ran to the wolf and took his hand. Sure he liked Laura and he wanted to be there for her when she needed him, but the other wolves were annoying him. Because every time he made a noise, they were growling that he had to be quiet and that was kind of hard for Stiles, because he always had something to tell.   
  
Derek didn’t understand why Kate was here. Normally she and Derek would go out on a date on Fridays and Wednesdays, but today was a Saturday. Maybe she was mad at him, because he wasn’t there yesterday, because of Stiles. That was really the only reason why he dated Kate. He didn’t really like the girl. He thought, after five years hoping Stiles would come back, that he wouldn’t come back at all, so he started to look after another possible mate. He couldn’t find one at school, until the new family came into town. So he decided to give it a try. He didn’t know she was from a hunters family. Yeah, she smelled really weird, but Derek thought that was her kind of perfume. Big mistake, of course his mom knew what the smell was, well, yesterday she found out it was ‘Katherine Argent’, the daughter of ‘Gerard Argent’, the mad man who killed both of Isaac’s parents when they were on their honeymoon. Derek wanted to break up with her, but he couldn’t do that over the phone, he would do it in her face, because that is who Derek is. He wasn’t a coward who would dump someone over the phone, that was just stupid. He had to protect his family and it wouldn’t help to have a hunter as girlfriend, so that was what he was going to do; dump her. It wasn’t like she knew what he (and his family) was. He wasn’t stupid like Scott McCall. No, why should he tell her? They had only kissed and only after four dates, no, Derek knew he wouldn’t stay with her, so why risking his family member’s lives?   
  
“Are you sure you want to come with me?” Derek asked, suddenly aware that Stiles was with him and holding his hand.   
  
“Yes.” The boy smiled to him.  
  
“It could get nasty,” he warned. Stiles just struggled his shoulders.   
  
“It doesn’t matter, come on, let’s get over with this.” Without saying another word, the two of them walked outside the house. Kate was standing in front of the house, but she wasn’t alone. Her older brother and boyfriend of Derek’s team mate Danny Mahealani (Chris Argent), their father(Gerard Argent), uncle Peter, aunt Rose, Isaac and Scott were also there. The three pack members where unconscious. In one way he felt relieved, he could see the missing pack members, but on the other hand he didn’t like this. Why did Kate have them? Why were they unconscious? They looked terrible, if Derek couldn’t hear their heartbeats with his wolf hearing, he would swear to god they were dead.   
  
“Kate, what…” She interrupted.   
  
“My, my, Derek, are you surprised? Did you really think I wouldn’t notice that you are a beast, a freak, just like them?!” she hissed angry.   
  
“What did you do to them?!” He wanted to know. He had to know how serious they were demanded. He had to know if they would make it.   
  
“Why don’t you come over here and see it yourself?” She smiled devilish, provoking him.   
  
“Why don’t you come over here?!” Stiles yelled. He was getting angry. Why where they doing this?   
  
“Shut up, Stiles!” Scott was yelling now and Stiles didn’t understand it. Why was he with the hunters?   
  
“Stiles, please, don’t interfere,” Derek said softly, before walking forwards. He wanted to check on his family members, but something kept him from moving. Derek looked down and saw the reason why: mountain ash.   
  
“What’s the matter, Derek, can’t you cross it?” Derek wanted to go over there and hurt her, in every possible way, but he just couldn’t do it. First off all, they would kill him and secondly he couldn’t cross, unless Stiles could undo the circle.   
  
“Stiles!” The boy looked up.   
  
“Yes?” Derek looked at the boy.   
  
“Could you move the ash?” Stiles looked at him with a weird expression on his face, but ‘opened’ the circle without any question. Derek crossed immediately. He ran to his family and saw they were badly hurt. They needed help, from Dr. Deaton. Derek could smell the wolfsbane from their wounds.   
  
“I don’t think you can help them, sweety,” Kate said, while Derek took Isaac in his arms.   
  
“Why did you do this?! He’s just a kid! It’s against the rules!” Derek yelled while Stiles carefully walked towards Derek and took Isaac over. He ran into the house with the boy and shut the door behind him. Derek was left with his uncle and aunt. His aunt didn’t seem so badly hurt but his uncle… he just couldn’t look at him. He was almost as badly hurt as Isaac.   
  
“Isn’t it obvious Derek? We wanted the Alpha to show himself and now we’ve found him.” Before Derek could do something, his mother ran out the house and was followed by Erica and Boyd. The two teens ran to Derek and took their uncle with them. They moved him quickly, but carefully to the house, where they would be save. His mother took her sister in law, so it would be an easier fight. So Derek didn’t had to worry so much about his family, his pack. He changed in his werewolf form and saw who the other wolf, that stupid McCall kid, was turning too.   
  
“Too bad the younger boy is a wolf too, I would have liked him, for a son in law.” Before the fight could even begin, Stiles walked out of the house.   
  
“Stiles, get back in! Now!” Derek roared, but it was too late. Scott already saw him and was running towards him. This made Derek angry, very angry. He started to change again, he could feel it. He was transforming into his full wolf form. He ran to Scott once he was done, but he was too late, he had already bitten Stiles. If Derek wasn’t angry before, he was sure as hell now. He was blinded by anger, roaring with everything he had in him, before he jumped on Scott. The younger wolf face palmed the floor. Derek let his claws sink into his skin and made long lines with his nails, making sure it would last very long until the wounds healed on his back. After that, he kicked him and made him turn, so he was lying on his back. His teeth where already out and he was ready to rip his throat out with everything he had in him, until something hit him in the back, between his shoulder blades. The alpha fell on the ground and was kicked in his side, so he would rolled over.   
  
“Too bad you did hurt a person, Derek. It’s such a pity to kill you, but you leave me no choice.” He felt a shaping pain in his stomach and he could hear how Stiles scream in the background. Everything went black after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm pretty lame when it comes to fights and stuff, but I still hope you all liked it and don't hate me too much because off all of this.   
> What happened?: The missing pack members(Isaac, aunt Rose & uncle Peter) where kidnapped by the Argents (Chris, Kate & Gerard). They wanted to fight the Alpha to have a reason to kill him. Scott was on the side of the Argents (All the freaking time, he knew Stiles was Derek's mate and he basically was an enemy from the start). He attacked Stiles and gave him the bite. Derek wanted to protect him, but it was already to late... (Kate shot him down). 
> 
> Who's hating Kate with me? :3


	12. Please stay with me, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter (longer than the other chapters). 
> 
> Beta'd by: Square.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! (:

 

 

Stiles didn’t know what was going on. One moment everything was okay, the next moment Derek’s crazy ex-(?)girlfriend and her crazy family were on the doorstep and before he even knew it, his ex-best friend and boyfriend was trying to bite him and succeeded. Stiles was bleeding like crazy. His wounds hurt like hell and he couldn’t see so clear anymore. He could hear Derek shout something, but he couldn’t concentrate. Someone touched his wound, which made him scream in surprise, in the distance he heard someone yelling and after that everything went black.  
  
  
“That doesn’t look very well,” a voice said. Stiles didn’t recognize it.  
  
“What’s going on?” another voice asked, worried.  
  
“I think the bite didn’t turn him, but…” The person went quiet.  
  
“He could die,” a woman said softly.  
  
“Yes, I’m afraid so.” Stiles opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was bright pink.  
  
“What happened?” he asked softly.  
  
“Oh thank God, you’re awake!” The woman, who Stiles now recognized as Derek’s mom, hugged him tightly.  
  
“Is everyone all right?” He was worried about everyone; about Isaac who looked like he could die any moment, about uncle Peter and aunt Rose, who didn’t look any better than Isaac did, about Laura who had gone into labour right that moment and mostly about Derek, who was… Stiles didn’t know what happened with him, but he just knew something had happened with Derek, he could feel it.  
  
“How do you feel, Stiles?” she asked softly, while she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
“I’m fine, just a little headache. Please tell me, how is everyone?” He didn’t get it. Why did she act so weird and who was that dark man?  
  
“Stiles, do you remember what happened?” she asked. Stiles sighed.  
  
“Scott bit me, Derek was screaming and he sounded angry, everything went blurry and I heard some yelling but it went black after that,” he said honestly.  
  
“We thought we'd lost you, Stiles.” Kali looked at him with sadness in her eyes.  
  
“Why?” What had he done?  
  
“You didn’t react to anything, anyone really. You were out of the world for six weeks Stiles. You lost a lot of blood and your wound is healing very slowly,” the dark man said.  
  
“Who’s he?” Stiles asked softly.  
  
“I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself: I’m Dr. Deaton,” the man said. Stiles smiled a little at him.  
  
“I’m sorry we had to meet under such circumstances.” The man smiled at that.  
  
“I’m starting to think he’s immune to the bite.” Kali looked up.  
  
“Do you really think so?” Dr. Deaton nodded.  
  
“Yes, it’s very rare, but it happens sometimes.” Stiles didn’t follow much of it.  
  
“So he’ll be all right?” The man nodded.  
  
“Yes.” Suddenly it hit Stiles; he'd been out of the world for six weeks! His dad! He had to be worrying about him! He had to go home! The boy pushed the blankets off of him and tried to get out of the bed, but Kali pushed him back in.  
  
“What did you think you were doing?” She sounded angry.  
  
“My dad, I have to go to him! He’ll be worried sick! He’ll….” She interrupted.  
  
“He knows that you’re here. He knows about us and he trusts us. Don’t worry, he stopped by every evening, we made sure he eats well and healthy and he stays the nights here. He’s working right now,” she said and somehow it calmed him down, knowing that his dad was okay.  
  
“But what happened? Did that girl get away with it? How is everyone?” Why didn’t they tell him what had happened? He wanted to know! He needed to know.  
  
“Isaac is okay, he made it and has found his mate. The boy's name is Danny, he plays lacrosse and Rose made it too. Your dad came just in time to arrest the Argents, they had murdered a lot of people in the city they lived in. It wasn’t the first time they did it, they also kidnapped a few kids from school. That McCall kid was sent to his aunt in Europe by his mother, that nurse, Melissa McCall is her name I believe. She came and checked up on you a few times. She didn’t know what her son had done, so we didn’t blame her, she’s a human after all. Peter is still recovering, it’s going very slow and Laura gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, she and Jarrell named her Lily. They haven’t shown her yet, but they will, in a few days.” Stiles was glad that everyone was okay, but he still felt worried. Why didn’t she talk about Derek?  
  
“What happened to Derek?” Kali looked at him.  
  
“He…” Dr. Deaton interrupted.  
  
“I have to go, the practice needs me. I’m sorry Kali, I’ll come back as soon as possible.” She nodded and watched the man as he walked out of the room.  
  
“Please tell me what happened to Derek. I need to know.” She sighed.  
  
“Well, I guess you have every right to know.” Stiles was confused. He wasn’t really family, not by blood, so why did she think it was natural he needed to know? His stomach twisted.  
  
“Why? I’m not part of the family, you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to, but I would like to know.” She stood up.  
  
“So he didn’t tell you, did he?” Stiles bit his lip. He didn’t get it; what did she mean?  
  
“You’re his mate, Stiles.” Suddenly everything fell into place; why he had missed Derek so much, why his smell comforted him when he felt unhappy, why he'd had that weird fuzzy feeling when they first kissed, why he felt happy when Derek held him and slept next to him. It suddenly all made sense, but why hadn’t Derek told him anything?  
  
“It makes sense, but I don’t get it. Why did he never tell me?” _Maybe he didn’t want you as mate! That’s why! Can’t blame him, you’re not worth it_. Said a little nagging voice in his head.  
  
“Because when he wanted to tell you, you didn’t come and you didn’t let us know anything and the next day before he could even bring it up, you ran away to that McCall kid.” Stiles felt guilty. Yes, he didn’t let Derek or his family know something because he forgot and he went the other day to Scott too and before he even knew it, the boy was talking him into things he wouldn’t have done without him, like breaking things off with Derek.  
  
“What happened?” Yes, he'd heard stories from Scott, about what happened with wolves when their mate refused, but he never really listened, because Scott was so boring sometimes and he had other things to do, like watch a movie, play a video game or _miss Derek_. Mostly it was a mix of all of the above.  
  
“Derek broke down and cried for hours that day. When he started high school he made the lacrosse team on the first day, they made him captain of the team, but he wasn’t happy about it, because he couldn’t share it with you. He always came home early at times when school was out for you and waited hours for you, because he thought you would come back. And every day that you didn’t he looked a little more sad. At night he sneaked out of the house and would sit on your roof, just to make sure that you’re okay. He sometimes walked into your room when you were having nightmares and calmed you down and went home again before you could see him and then he would do his homework, sleep a little and start the day again.” Stiles felt guilty. He knew in the back of his mind that he had yelled ugly things at Derek, things he hadn’t meant, hadn’t wanted to yell at him, but he had and he couldn’t take it back.  
  
“But I don’t get it, why doesn’t he hate me?” She smiled a little.  
  
“Because he can tell when someone is lying. We all can.” How could they do that? That was just a little creepy.  
  
“So he knew that I didn’t hate him?” Stiles asked softly.  
  
“I think that he did, but he never knew for sure, because you never came back and he was too scared to reach out to you first.” Kali stood up. “I think it’s better if you go to sleep now. You still need to rest.” She looked like she would kill him if he tried to get up again.  
  
“What happened to Derek? Please tell me.” She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
“We don’t know what really happened. He was badly wounded between his shoulderblades and in his stomach and he didn’t react to anything at all, just like you. Dr. Deaton said he doesn’t think that he’ll wake up soon. I’m sorry,” she whispered. It had to be hard for her, even if she didn’t show how tired she was.  
  
“Can I see him?” He didn’t know were it came from, but something inside of him screamed that he needed to see Derek, to make sure he was okay, just like he had done al those years, even when he didn’t know it.  
  
“I think you can, but wait here okay, I’m going to ask Boyd to help you.” Derek’s mom was gone before Stiles even could protest against it.  
  
  
  
“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Boyd asked worriedly, while he carried him, _like a freaking bride_ , to Derek’s room.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Stiles said softly. Boyd opened Derek’s door and walked inside. The first thing Stiles saw was Derek in his huge bed. He looked so vulnerable and alone, lying in the middle of the bed. He looked a little like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, they had both lain down on a bed (or in a glass grave) all alone.  
  
“Could you put me down?” Stiles asked, while looking at the dark boy.  
  
“I don’t think that Kali will like that,” Boyd answered.  
  
“Put me on the bed then. Please? I promise I won’t do anything stupid,” the human begged, and looked at the werewolf with his big Bambi like eyes, while he blinked with his eyelashes.  
  
“Okay, I think that’s all right.” Boyd walked to the bed and carefully let Stiles slip out of his arms before walking out off the room, giving the two a little privacy.  
  
“Thanks,” he said softly, knowing the wolf would hear it. He lay on his back an watched the wounded werewolf. Suddenly he felt how Derek wrapped his arms around him and moved closer to him. He pressed his face in the crook of Stiles' neck and smelled him, like it was normal.  
  
“Mate…” he breathed softly on his skin, it made the boy shiver.  
  
“Yes, that’s right. I’m here,” Stiles whispered back and saw how Derek slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, before looking at Stiles.  
  
“Stiles?” He touched his face. “Is that really you?”  
  
“Yes, It’s me.” It really felt nice to have Derek so close to him.  
  
“This isn’t a dream, is it?” Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around the confused wolf and felt the heat on his skin, like a blanket.  
  
“No, it isn’t.” The wolf hummed before slowly removing the bandage from Stiles’ skin. Stiles wanted to protest against it, because hey, it hurt! But he didn’t when he felt Derek’s tong lapping at his wounds. It tickled a lot and before Stiles could stop himself, he was giggling like a little school girl.  
  
“Please, stop it! It tickles!” Derek slowly stopped licking and looked up.  
  
“But you’re hurt,” he said softly.  
  
“Yeah, but licking me won't help, will it?” the boy said.  
  
“Yes it does, it heals our wounds,” Derek said softly. Stiles looked at him, like he had hit his head, really hard.  
  
“Really?” Derek nodded, before he licked again. After a little while Stiles could feel it, the wounds were closing. It was a really weird feeling he hadn’t felt before and honestly, it creeped him out a little.  
  
“I don’t get it, your wounds are healed, but you still smell like you’re wounded,” Derek said softly after a little while.  
  
“Are you hurt somewhere?” The wolf was worried, Stiles could tell by the way Derek looked at him.  
  
“No I’m not.” Derek could hear the lie in Stiles’ heartbeat and sighed.  
  
“Please, Stiles, you know you can tell me everything,” the werewolf begged.  
  
“It’s just… but it can’t be.” Stiles was thinking out loud, and really Derek didn’t get it; what was he thinking about?  
  
“Scott and I have…” he continued.  
  
“What? Did he try to rape you or something?” Stiles closed his eyes when Derek asked him that question. “Stiles? He did, didn’t he?” The boy was shaking now and Derek was worried. If that stupid McCall kid had even thought about raping Stiles, _he would rip his fucking throat out with his teeth._  
Stiles was unable to answer because flashbacks were playing in his head like a movie.  
  
 _It was a very hot day on the day of Lydia’s most famous birthday party: the 23 of March. Everyone who meant something was going to be there, and so was Stiles. For the first time ever, he was invited to the most exclusive party ever, as long as he took Scott with him. Stiles felt a little hurt about that; because that meant she didn’t like him very much, but she knew Scott wouldn’t come without Stiles, because really Scott had been clingy **as hell**_ _for a little while now and Stiles was getting_ _irritated by it because it was annoying. But on the other hand he couldn’t be anything but exited. He was finally going to Lydia’s birthday party, for the first time ever since third grade!_  
  
 _Stiles was still fifteen at the time, Scott was already sixteen and somewhere in the back of his mind Stiles knew that Scott wanted more, soon, but he didn’t expect it to be that soon._  
  
 _They where having a great time: the music was great, the people were really nice and the booze was also very good. Stiles was having the time of his life, he had even danced with the host, Lydia Martin, and she'd even said that he was a great dancer! He didn’t notice that Scott was trying to get him drunk; he didn’t see that every time that Scott went to get punch he put a lot more booze in it. He didn’t really taste it because it was really the first time he drank any alcoholic drink._  
  
 _“Come on Stiles, I think it’s time for you to go home.” Scott took his arm. Stiles was feeling weird, all fuzzy, but followed the wolf anyway, because he'd told him that he, Stiles Stilinski, was his freaking mate and because he was his friend and Stiles hadn’t have many friends. But before they really got away from the party, Scott was pushing him roughly against the wall of Lydia’s house. It was dark and the music didn’t sound that loud anymore._  
  
 _“Scott, what…” Scott was kissing him roughly on the mouth and before he could even push him away, he was already inside his mouth with his tongue. It felt so wrong, **so filthy**. His lips started to feel like they were on fire, and he hated that feeling. Suddenly Scott’s hands were in his pants and…_  
  
“Stiles?” Derek softly stroked Stiles' arm.  
  
“Yes, but before he could do more damage then he already had, someone saved me. I have no idea who it was, but I’m glad someone did.” Derek looked angry for a moment but that disappeared soon enough.  
  
“He hurt you. Aren’t you mad at him?!” Derek couldn’t believe how calm Stiles looked.  
  
“Of course I was and I guess he knew I was, because before all this with your girlfriend and me spending the night here, was the first time he tried to go to bed with me. But I pushed him away and told him that I didn’t want to be his mate, because it felt bad.” Derek looked at him, but it wasn’t with pity like Stiles expected. No, it was something else, something he couldn’t really place.  
  
“When I see him again, _I’ll rip his fucking throat out with my teeth_.” Stiles smiled at him and placed his hands on the werewolf’s cheeks. The wolf looked at him and saw how the youngest pressed his lips against his. They kissed and for the very first time in a long time, it didn’t feel weird, it just felt right and Stiles knew he wanted more of this. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Derek and the wolf felt exactly the same way.  
  
Their kiss became deeper and Stiles felt how Derek’s hands were slipping under his shirt. His hands were nice and warm and Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck while the wolf was softly making circles on his stomach.  
  
“Is this okay?” Derek asked as soon as they parted. Stiles nodded.  
  
“Yeah, it’s fine. It really feels great. Can we…” The boy looked away. “Can we, you know, go all the way?” Derek looked puzzled for a moment.  
  
“Do you want to?” Stiles smiled at that, it was just like when they first kissed.  
  
“Does it hurt?” Derek smiled at that too, probably remembering that they'd had this same kind of conversation years ago.  
  
“No. I promise I won’t hurt you, ever.” And Stiles knew Derek meant it, it was almost like he could feel the honesty of his words.  
  
“Just go slow, okay? It’s still my first time. Because Scott didn’t cum and I was drunk and didn’t want it. I’m still a virgin, right?” Stiles knew he sounded desperate, but he wanted Derek to understand.  
  
“Yes, you are,” Derek answered sweetly while stroking his cheek. Stiles closed his eyes and enjoyed the way the wolf touched him.  
  
“Can I take it off?” he suddenly asked, while softly tugging at his shirt. Stiles looked up and worked himself out of his shirt before he did the same thing with Derek and threw his shirt somewhere on the ground. He didn’t care, he wanted Derek, he wanted all of it.  
  
Derek was licking him, in his neck, on his nipples, on his stomach and it felt amazing, really great. He felt how Derek was opening his jeans and softly kissing him in his neck, that made Stiles go crazy. It was like Derek knew all his soft spots, like he knew what to do with him.  
  
His jeans and boxer shorts where gone in no time, while Derek was still almost fully clothed (except for his shirt). Stiles let his hands wander over Derek’s body, feeling the heat of his skin, when he was not touching him. He kissed the wolf again while he opened the other man’s pants and stripped him down until he was fully naked. Derek was huge! He had the biggest penis Stiles had ever seen –or maybe Scott was just extremely small. Either way, Derek’s was big and huge and Stiles started to wonder a little if it would even fit… Stiles wanted to say something, share his worries about ‘not fitting in’, but he couldn’t because Derek was already between his legs, licking his hole. And really, it wasn’t like anything Stiles had suspected. It wasn’t as gross as he thought it would be, it felt wonderful. He felt himself grabbing Derek’s hair while he moaned very loudly before he could even stop himself, but that didn’t seem to bother Derek. It was almost like he enjoyed it.  
  
Soon Derek’s tongue was replaced by his fingers. He finger fucked him deep, scissoring him open, doing almost everything to make his hole bigger and Stiles didn’t want Derek to stop, because he was good at it, it felt nice, great even. After a while, Derek stopped moving, pulling his fingers back, which made Stiles whine at the loss of contact. He saw how Derek was lubing up his dick and swallowed a little nervously. What if it did hurt? What if Stiles still wasn’t prepared enough to take Derek's dick? What if… Derek kissed him softly on his mouth while he gently pushed his member in. Stiles felt how Derek bit a little on his bottom lip with his (human)teeth. He moaned and moved a little with his hips, encouraging Derek to come all the way in. It felt weird, but good at the same time.  
  
Well Stiles was wrong; because when he'd thought that it felt good, he hadn’t felt this. When Derek started to move, to rush in and out, it really started to feel good. Every time he pushed in, he pushed against his prostate and that made Stiles scream with pleasure. Really this was the best thing he had ever done and Derek felt the same way. He loved the way the human screamed and moved his body along with the rhythm of his thrusts. Derek felt that well-known feeling in his stomach while Stiles was setting his nails in his back, screaming and hollowing his back while he came. His sperm flew around, but Derek didn’t care, he was glad Stiles was enjoying it, like he should. Derek felt how his dick was swelling up inside Stiles. The boy looked at Derek with tired eyes. Derek kissed him softly on his lips, on his cheek and went through his messy and sweaty hair, moving it out of his face. He looked really beautiful like that. Stiles looked a little scared when he felt how Derek’s knot was growing inside him but after a few kisses he didn’t seem to mind anymore. Derek howled when he came, inside the boy and fell down on him.  
  
“I’m sorry, am I too heavy?” Derek asked a little worry while he tried to get up, but he couldn't, his knot was still there and he was stuck, like it wouldn’t go loose anytime soon.  
  
“No it’s okay, it’s nice. You’re like my personal blanket,” the boy whispered, his voice thick with sleep. Derek smiled at him and kissed him softly on his forehead.  
  
“You’re wonderful.” Stiles looked up at him.  
  
“Next time I’ll help you, I’ll do more for you,” he said, with little, sleepy eyes. His eyes where half closed and Derek saw he was fighting against the sleep.  
  
“I’ll make sure to let you keep that promise,” Derek whispered in his ear.  
  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me the most,” Stiles softly whispered back.  
  
“It’s okay, _we all got bruises_ , and you’re here now. That’s all that really matters,” the wolf said softly, while he played with Stiles fingers. The human felt lazy after their amazing, mindblowing sex.  
  
“I love you, Derek.” The wolf kissed his knuckles.  
  
“I love you too Stiles, more than anything.” Stiles felt how his chest ached when he said that.  
  
“Would you be my mate?” the human asked, a little afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
“Yes, but only if you never ever leave me again.” Stiles smiled and interlocked their fingers.  
  
“I promise.” Derek smiled brightly, the most beautiful smile Stiles had ever seen.  
  
“Pinky promise?” Stiles laughed at the memory, knowing he had asked the exact same thing when they first met and now Derek was using it.  
  
“Pinky promise.” He wrapped his pinky finger around Derek’s and didn’t let go of him while the two of them drifted off to sleep, tightly wrapped around each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**The end.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, thank you all for reading.


End file.
